


Wonderful, Wonderful

by make_easter_gay_again



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy boyfriends, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_easter_gay_again/pseuds/make_easter_gay_again
Summary: Bram Greenfeld cannot live without Simon Spier. On a day where their class schedules are particularly unfortunate, he finds himself barely able to function.





	Wonderful, Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing these two and I just needed them to be soft boyfriends for a bit.

Bram Greenfeld did not like this feeling.

  
He also now had a strong distaste for Fridays. Fridays had to be the most annoying day of the week, in his opinion.

  
His foot tapped against the thin carpet endlessly, his eyes flickering away from his computer screen more and more with every minute. The Google Doc that had already reached an alarming 18 pages from only the five or so lectures he had attended on this topic was still much too confusing, none of the information points quite bridging together.

  
He hated these days that their schedules didn’t have any simultaneous breaks. He hated sending a text, then only getting a reply the second a class started an hour later. He hated writing anything without his line-by-line editor on the phone to tell him if he sounded too pretentious. He hated figuring out the word-vomit that made up his notes without someone to Google things that made no sense. For now, he only had the voice in his head to read the complicated articles that Google brought up. And he was getting sick of it.

  
He snapped like a twig and grabbed his phone from the desk. It still wasn’t nearly a time where he could get a response, but a voicemail was better than nothing. He sat back in his chair and listened to the ring. When it ended abruptly in the middle of the third tone, he didn’t think much of it. Having your phone on Do Not Disturb during class wasn’t an unusual occurrence.

  
“Hey,” the wonderful, wonderful, unexpected voice of Simon Spier greeted.

  
“Simon?” Bram stood up suddenly, pushing his chair back.

  
“Why do you sound surprised? You called me.”

  
“But… aren’t you in class?”

  
“Oh… shit. I should be. Shit. Give me five minutes?”

  
“Five minutes?”

  
“I’ll call you back. I just… need to get there as the break starts. I’ll talk to you during that.”

  
“Sure. Yeah. Okay.”

  
“Bye.”

  
And the wonderful, _wonderful_ voice was gone.

  
It was just five minutes. He could last five minutes, definitely. He wasn’t that needy. It’s just, you know, the break only lasts about twenty minutes. If Simon had really missed the first half of an entire lecture, his first priority probably wouldn’t be to talk to him.

  
His phone never left his hand as he waited.

  
Five minutes passed.

  
Six minutes.

  
Seven minutes.

  
He stared intently at the screen, every part of him screaming to just call again. But surely, if he had promised to call as soon as he could, a delay was to be expected. Maybe the break hadn’t started yet, so he couldn’t get into the room without detection.

  
As Bram tore himself apart over this three minute inconvenience, his phone began to buzz. He rushed to accept it, simply expecting it could only be Simon.

  
“Bram, I fucked up.”

  
“What?”

  
“I had this whole thing planned out so nicely. God, I’m such an idiot.”

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“What? Yes- I’m fine. I just… I’ll explain in a minute. What… ugh, this was going to be so great… what’s your dorm number? I know you sent me that picture of your window, so I know the building and the floor… just not the exact number. Here, just come outside.”

  
His feet had already carried him to the door. His mind seemed to say, “I got you this far, you meathead. Literally all you have to do is turn the knob.”

  
So he did.

  
As he stepped into the hallway, he looked around hopefully, before his eyes landed right where they wanted to be. He heard the stupid record scratch to life in his head. The wonderful, wonderful, _wonderful_ surprise started to walk towards him.

  
He took the two steps back into his room and shut the door.

  
“What are you doing?” The phone was still pressed against his ear.

  
“This is happening the way you wanted it to.” The words left his mouth with no prompting from him, along with a widely spreading smile.

  
“I love you, Bram Greenfeld.”

  
“Are you coming?”

  
A knock on the door made his heart swell. “Good enough answer?” The knob turned, and the door opened. Hands holding phones dropped to sides as eyes met. Smirks left over from the call vaporized as they looked the other up and down, taking in as much information as they could.

  
In a split second, they were clinging to each other, their eyes squeezed shut. Simon’s heels lifted ever-so-slightly from the floor as Bram held tight. Quick breaths helped stop the tears pricking up behind eyelids. Noses were buried to remember scents. Not a word was spoken, but there were quiet hums that seemed more like continuous sighs. Neither of them cared to admit how much they had missed the other, even after only about four weeks apart. Not to mention they spoke on the phone for at least an hour daily, along with a flood of texts and emails. It was kind of pathetic.

  
Simon rested his chin on Bram’s shoulder and opened his eyes. “I want to look at you.”

  
“I see you everyday, and I hear your voice about as much as I hear my own. I want to hold you.”

  
Simon _did_ want to be held, so he didn’t object too much. He muttered a simple, “You’re 3D now,” and laid his cheek against Bram’s neck.

  
Eventually, it was Bram who pulled away first. He kept his hold, but he lifted his head to rest his forehead against Simon’s. He opened his heavy eyelids, and a bashful smile spread across his face. Simon let out a deep breath. “See? This looking thing isn’t so bad,” he mumbled, a pink tint spreading to his cheeks.

  
“Come inside?” Bram took a step back, and Simon stepped with him. “Tell me how you got here. Close the door behind you and come sit with me.” His hand slid down Simon’s arm to take his, letting his other arm fall from around Simon’s waist. Simon did as he was asked, the door clicking closed behind him. He was led into the room he had only ever seen on his computer screen, but on those occasions, it was never what his focus was on. After examining the cluttered desk decorated with what seemed like an obsessive amount of photographs- not that his was any better-, he was dragged to sit on one of the two beds.


End file.
